sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Oswald "Oz" Stevenson
Name: Oswald "Oz" Stevenson Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Skating, Ice hockey, reading, study Appearance: Oswald (or Oz, as he vastly prefers to be known), can be best summarised as 'fragile'. He stands 5'6" tall, weighing 122 lbs with an overall slender physique. His complexion is very pallid and clear, with no freckles or other particular blemishes apart from frequent dark circles underneath his eyes, which can almost make him look bruised. Oz has jet black hair that doesn't often see scissors... or a comb for that matter, falling about his ears in a messy mop. His eyes are a dark brown, found underneath thin eyebrows the same colour as his hair. Oz's face is fine-boned, slim, with high cheekbones, a narrow jaw, somewhat pointed chin and a sharp blade of a nose. He isn't an ugly boy, but his countenance does seem a little too angular for most. Oz pays minimal attention to how he dresses, generally donning worn and patched hand-me-down jeans and long-sleeved t-shirts, as well as a battered old pair of sneakers. Biography: Living in Alderbrook for several generations, the Stevenson family have never been the best off, going back to when the man who chose to settle in the town blew all his savings on an ill-advised business venture. Many years of being unable to break out of that rut down the line, and the lineage leads to Andrew Stevenson, the father of Oswald, a janitor at the local hospital. In a marriage practically pre-arranged, thanks to overbearing families, Andrew married his childhood friend Lara Stanstead some ten years before Oz was born, resulting in two children before Oz, and three after him. In spite of financial hardships, Oz had a decent childhood. His mother was occasionally rushed off of her feet trying to deal with all the kids, but other than siblings squabbles, there was no real strife in the family and though they didn't have much money spare for luxuries, none of the children really suffered for it. The problem that befell Oz was simply the timing of his being born; he was seven years the junior of his next oldest sibling (a brother, Mark), but also eight years the senior of his next youngest sibling (another brother, Scott), meaning Oz had a curious sense of isolation from his siblings. He got a lot more attention from his parents when he was young, thanks to his brother and sister being that much older, but he was always a little cut off from them - so much younger that he became a tagalong, and by the time Scott and his baby sisters (twins) were born... they were too young for Oz. He still got along with all of his siblings, they just weren't particularly close. The chief effect of this was to simply push Oz a little more into his shell; already a naturally shy boy, he tended to keep to himself amongst his family, and this continued as he started school. Oz always seemed more content to sit quietly in a corner and read than to play games with other children, and though he was capable in his studies, it was very rare that he would raise a hand to answer a question. Oz's teachers quickly picked up on this and brought it to his parents, who were not unduly concerned - to them, Oz had always taken a little coaxing before opening up, but he was only quiet. Nevertheless, Andrew decided that the best solution - if only to get the teachers to stop worrying - was to introduce Oz to a more 'typical' hobby, that was: ice hockey. Oz hated it. More than that, from the moment Oz donned pads and picked up a stick, he was terrible at it. He just didn't have the raw strength and build to be much good at the sport. Unfortunately for him, such was the state of Alderbrook's hockey team that after the trial out, he got offered a place on the team thanks to the natural ability (and agility) he showed at skating. Worried that his dad would be disappointed in him if he said no, Oz accepted, and has been part of the dire Alderbrook hockey side ever since. Oz strongly dislikes playing the sport, thanks to the depressing regularity that he gets knocked around whilst on the ice, but he feels completely stuck, irrationally afraid that his father will get mad if he says he no longer wants to play. Over the years, Oz has become a very proficient skater, but he doesn't have the physical presence to play hockey - in truth he'd much rather figure skate. Oz finds that vastly more appealing than getting his brains kicked out on a regular basis. Even in high school, Oz has remained a quiet and studious type - the hockey not really having the desired effect on his lack of social graces, though it has at least led to him making a couple of friends. Even to this day, Oz can often be found with his head in a book, the subject matter pretty much indiscriminate. If he spoke much, he'd say that he likes to try new things and avoid preconceptions, finishing every book he starts even if he doesn't particularly enjoy it. A hard worker, said books are often non-fiction, including textbooks. Fairly bright, studying hard allows Oz to achieve consistent Bs in all his subjects with the occasional A when he gets lucky. At home, the situation remains much the same for Oz - he comes from a loving family, he's just desperately concerned about failing in the one thing that his father ever asked of him. Socially, Oz is pretty much off the radar. He isn't a social outcast, but he definitely doesn't go out of his way to get to know people - a lot more people know of or about Oz than Oz is actually aware of, thanks to hockey. Still, he remains difficult to draw into a conversation, so all but the most persistent never get to see a flash of an Oz at ease - with a wry and often cynical sense of humour and a lazy charm. That, though, is just the way he likes it. Advantages: Oz is both cautious and fairly smart, meaning that he's likely to think carefully about everything he does in the game and thus minimise his risks. Playing hockey - although he's poor at it - has left Oz in pretty good shape, making him slow to tire and quite fleet of foot, a definite boon if he ever has to run away. Disadvantages: Oz isn't very strong at all thanks to his relatively small size and weight, so he's likely to lose out if brute force is ever required. In addition, his lack of social ties means that Oz will probably be isolated from others, making it harder for him to find allies - something which will be unhelped by both his own shyness and the reputation of the Alderbrook hockey team. A lot of people know how bad the team is, and by extension, that Oz is fairly weak and easy to knock around, and hence they may avoid grouping up with him, feeling he doesn't have much to offer. Designated Number: Male Student #14 ---- Designated Weapon: Ice Skates Conclusion: Well, boy, at least you've got somethin' to remind you of home. I can't say y'all have much else to look forward to here, 'sides maybe a quick and painless exit. The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Sycanus Appletin Killed By: Sycanus Appletin Collected Weapons: '''Ice Skates (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Oswald, in chronological order *Hope *Hope's End Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Oswald. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters